Collision
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Shane Gray is a rich soon-to-be-famous singer in a band, and Mitchie Torres is a poor shop assistant. They live in a world seperated by wealth, where you cannot be friends with someone from the opposite class... But sometimes love can get in the way...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mayfield was a city surrounded by the countryside, in a world seperated by a line of wealth. There, you were ever upper-class of lower-class with nothing in between. If you were lower-class, you lived in the outskirts, know as 'lowton.' Those who could afford it, lived in private estates or in townhouses in the city.

Lowton was full of violence, drugs and abuse, as people could hardly afford the things they really needed. It was hard to get a job in the city, so the residents often resorted to crime or found jobs that were poorly paid. The lucky few, worked for the upper-class in Mayfield, tending to their every need to get any bonuses. Those few dreamed of better lives for their children, as well as the chance to prove themselves.. first, they just had to erase the line, seperating the greedy from those less fortunate.

-----x------------------x-----------------x---------

Connie Torres was collecting her pay cheque from Mrs Samantha Gray, who she had worked for since the age of sixteen. Connie was a maid and cook for the Gray family, as well as a single mother; her husband had left her after he had found she was pregnant, so Samantha had taken her in and bought Connie a small flat just outside of the city; afterall, the Gray family were practically millionaires, as Mr Paul Gray was a politician.

"Connie, you know, you are a very good friend of mine." Samantha smiled, sipping at a glass of champagne.

"I am? I thought I was just your maid." Connie replied, gulping down a bottle of tap water.

"Well I find you very trustworthy and you always listen to what I say. Do you see me as a friend?"

"Of course." Connie looked up and watched her daughter, Mitchie, playing with Samantha's only child, a young boy named Shane.

Mitchie was age four, and had long brunette hair that nearly reached her waist, with matching brown eyes; she was of strong ressemblance of her mother. Shane looked like his father, with curly dark brunette hair and hazel eyes; he had just turned six years old.

"They grow up so fast." Samantha smiled, watching the children playing ball together.

"Tell me about it. I can still remember when Mitchie took her first steps."

"And Shane was holding her hand."

Connie had always hoped that their children would always share the special bond they did. "I can see them getting married in twenty years time."

Samantha looked down, unsure; no one from the upper-class had ever married a poor person. It was unheard of. "Well, here's your pay cheque."

Connie looked at it and gasped. "You have never paid me so much before!"

"Well, we are going away for a while.. so you have a bonus."

"Really?" Connie's face fell. How would she cope without the company of another human being, and how would her daughter cope without her best and only friend. "For how long for?"

"Eight years. Paul has work to do out of the country, but I will make sure to write."

"Thank you, Samantha."

"Now, if you don't mind, we have some packing to do."

Connie walked over and picked up her daughter. "Come on, sweetie, we've got to let the Grays do some packing."

"But... but... me and Shane.. I was winning mommy!" Mitchie whined.

"Please can you stay longer, Connie?" Shane also whined.

Connie sighed. "I'm sorry Shane, but you're going away for a while and your mommy wants you to get ready."

"I don't want to go." Shane pouted, folding his arms.

"Well Shane Nathaniel Gray, you have to!" Samantha shouted from the patio. "Now say goodbye and stop being disobediant!"

"Bye Mitchie." The six year old said, looking up at his friend, who was in her mother's arms.

"Bubi Shaney." She pouted.

"I won't forget you."

And then the two young children were seperated.

------------------xx-------------------------xx------------------------------xx

Of course, over those eight years, Samantha had not written to Connie. Her husband disapproved of the situation and told her she would put his job at parliament at risk.

Shane was now fourteen and Mitchie was twelve years old.

Of course, both teenagers remembered each other, but not the details. It was like an empty space inside of them, and each time they asked a parent, the subject was quickly changed.

And now.. Mitchie was about to start at Mayfield high, a private school where very few lower-class children had been accepted.

It was also the same school that Shane Gray and his friends attended.


	2. The lost letters

_Now, to those new fans of mine, I love reviews._

_Those who have read my stories before know much much I love reviews.. and they keep me motivated! So more reviews= more chapters!_

_Here you go...._

_And I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

_------------xx--------------------xx-------------xx----------_

Mitchie

"Honey, wake up! First day of school!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I rolled over and sighed. Sure, I was a lucky twelve-year-old with a free scholarship for the country's most amazing school, but I knew I was _never_ going to fit in.

"Okay! Be down in a second!" I replied.

I pulled my curly brunette hair back into a high ponytail and put on my school uniform; a green tartan skirt, knee-high black socks, a white shirt and a black jumper with the school logo embroided onto the chest.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my satchel, hurrying downstairs.

"Honey, you look lovely." My mom smiled, putting a slice of toast on a plate for me.

"I hate uniforms!" I frowned, before tucking into my toast.

She handed me a brown bag. "Sorry, it's leftovers again."

"If I have to eat any more chicken, I think I'm going vegetarian!" I groaned, sipping at my orange juice. Then I noticed the time. "Mom, see you later."

I hurried out of my house, slamming the front door shut. I looked up and noticed the sky was getting darker; rain was definitely coming.

I sighed and jogged down the street, as several police cars zoomed by. Clearly, someone was transporting drugs again, but then, what was new? I lived in scummy Lowton and there was no way I was getting out.

I arrived at school, breathless, my cheeks red and my body burning; I was hardly the fittest person, but I wanted to avoid getting wet-through.

Girls sneered and giggled as I walked past, gasping at the sight of hundreds of designer handbags. Even boys laughed at the sight of me in my second-hand shoes and my old, faded, leather satchel. I was right. I was never going to fit in.

One girl smiled and walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn."

"Hey.. Mitchie." I replied, shaking her hand.

"First day?" She asked, walking beside me.

"Yeah.. and I already don't feel welcome."

"Me neither.. I mean, there's only a few of _us_ around.. the rest are paegant queens and boyband wannabees."

"But what we were expecting? I just hate a world like this!" I frowned, looking at the locker numbers. The bell rung.

"Sorry, I've got a lesson right now. Have you?" She asked me.

"No. Free period." I replied. "I just wanted to get here before the rain did!"

"Yeah, white shirts don't mix with the rain!" She giggled. I blushed; I was twelve and hardly wanted to think about that quite yet. I watched as Caitlyn disappeared into a crowd of snobs down the corridor. Now, I just had to find my locker.

My shoulders were aching as I turned into yet another endless corridor, so I took my box of pictures to decorate my locker and some of my books out of my satchel to take away some of the weight. Much better. I looked down at my grubby, worn shoes and sighed.

Then, bang. I crashed into someone and my books and photographs spilled out all over the floor.

"I am so sorry." The boy apologised, bending down to pick up my belongings.

I did the same. "No, really, I should stop looking at my shoes."

He laughed, making me look up into his deep brown eyes. Wow, with his perfectly straightened brown hair and smart uniform, I knew he was one of _them_. But, boy was he cute. I knew I'd seen him somewhere before.

I watched his smile fade as he picked up my favourite photograph; me and my childhood best friend, Shane, holding onto each other, just about to go to church. I loved that photograph, but I had never heard from him again.

The boy eyeballed it and then looked up at me. "Mitchie?"

Then I realised how I recognised him, even though he must have been fourteen now. "Shane?"

He picked up my boxes and books. "How have you been? And your mom? It's been a long time."

"I know.. I mean, I was so little, and well, you went away.. and I never heard from you again."

Shane looked down, awkwardly. "I never heard from you either."

I giggled. "Well at four years old, I couldn't even spell my name! Although my mom wrote to you and your mom."

Shane frowned. "No she didn't."

I sighed. "She always used to get me to put the letters in the letterbox! And they were definitely addressed to you!"

"I never got them." He looked down. "But, I bet my dad had something to do with it."

I shrugged as we walked towards some more lockers. "Well this ones mine. Thanks for the help."

I unlocked the small locker and Shane put my box of belongings inside. "See you around?" He looked hopeful.

"Of course.. you know where I live anyway." I giggled.

"Yeah.. so watch your back." He walked off down the corridor.

I closed my locker and sighed, leant against it. Was I falling for my ex best friend?


	3. Promises

_Sorry that it's been a while.. I have had so much coursework to do that it has been crazy! After next week, though, I should be updating regularly!!_

_Also, I am now co-owner of new pop-rock boyband, The Kixx, 's official Street team.. look us up and add us on myspace..please?_

--xx--

_6 months later..._

Shane

"I think that one looks like a rabbit." Mitchie pointed at a cloud passing overhead, as we laid down beside each other, on the sandy beach, which was only ten minutes walk from my house.

"It looks more like you than a rabbit." I frowned, sitting up.

"I do not look like a rabbit!" She hit my arm.

"Exactly my point."

My phone began to ring, on my iphone's default ringtone.

"An uber-expensive phone and you have the crappest ringtone.. what a waste!" Mitchie frowned, sitting up next to me.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Dude it's Nate!" My friend, and bandmate replied on the other end of the line.

"I have caller ID.. I realised."

"You better sort that attitude out, we have a meeting with that record company later, remember?"

"Shit." I cursed, making Mitchie cock her head. I had forgotten that our band 'Connect Three', who had formed three months ago, and made up of me, Jason Black and Nate Golding, had a meeting with the record company, 'hot tunes', that afternoon.

"Don't tell me you forgot." I could tell he was frowning by the tone of his voice. "You're with _her_ aren't you?"

Everyone disapproved of me being best friends with Mitchie, as she was so poor, but I didn't care. It was kinda like Romeo and Juliet in a way, apart from the fact that she didn't like me in that way.

"I'll see you at four." I replied, hanging up.

Mitchie looked down. "Nate really doesn't like me, does he?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh come on, it's like the most obvious thing in the world." She sighed. "None of your friends or family like me." She looked down.

I lived her chin with my finger. "I don't care."

"But you should.. I don't even know why you hang around with me." Tears filled her warm, brown eyes, like a sad little puppy.

"Because I don't care that you are poor.. you're still my best friend."

She half smiled and we stayed silence for a few minutes. My eyes looked down at the sand, and then looked slightly upwards, locking with Mitchies eyes.

Then, before I could stop myself, I leant forwards and our lips connected in a small, gentle kiss.

After a few moments, she pulled back and giggled. "What was that for?"

"Erm.. I don't know." I shrugged, feeling embarassed. "I.. I better go.. see you tomorrow."

I promptly stood up and hurried off of the beach, and back to my house. My first kiss..

"Dude, are you there?" Jason waved his hand in front of my eyes, as our car pulled up outside the record label's studio.

"Sorry, I was miles away." I apologised. "Now, let's go rock!"

David King, the owner of 'hot tunes' nodded, signalling for us to begin.

Nate and Jason began to play their guitars, as I took my microphone of the stand.

(AN: Shane, _Nate, _**Jason, **_**All**_)

"She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take chance and just _**ask for her number**_  
_I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one shed see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time_  
**I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine**

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and shes that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes**_

She's looking at her watch while the dj is spinning  
This could be the end or its just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's _**now or never**_  
_I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
_**I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine**

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minutes everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes**_

**Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye**  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
_Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy _(**that guy, that guy, that guy**)

Yeah?

_**time is passing by  
I'm losing my mind**_

I need  
_**1?2?3?4?5?6 minutes with you**_

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
_Two minutes and my hearts begins to break_  
**Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
**_**That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes"**_

David and his assistant smiled and applauded, as I took a deep breath.

"Gather round, boys." He said, beckoning us over to the sofas.

I sat in between Nate and Jason, opposite our potential manager.

"You boys have a lot of potential." He smiled again, raising his thin eyebrowns as he spoke.

"Really?" I gasped, making Nate elbow me; my cue to shut up.

"Yes, really." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You have the looks, the talent and the song-writing skills.. I can see you going far... you are going to be the next teenage heart-throbs."

"Shane already is.. you should see the hearts he breaks at school." Jason smirked, maybe me elbow him.

"Well, if I can take some more details we can start some recording over the next few weeks.. and bingo.. you'll be huge in no time."

My mom hugged me when I told her the good news, but I knew who really needed to know.

"Mom, I'll be down for dinner in a min." I told her, as I grabbed the phone and walked into my bedroom.

I laid down on my bed and dialled Mitchie's number.

"Hello?" She answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Mitch, how's it going?"

"Fine.. so.. are you a superstar yet?"

"I sure am.. they loved it! Hello Connect Three!" I smiled.

"It's still a stupid name..."

Pause.

"Look I was kidding!" She laughed.

"It's fine.. Nate thought it was cool and well, I really don't have any imagination anymore."

"I'm expecting backstage passes." She giggled, this time.

"Okay."

"Hey I wasn't being serious, okay!"

"Well it would be nice to see my best friend supporting me."

Pause.

"Mitch, are you there?"

"Shane.. can you promise me one thing?"

"Your wish is my command." I smirked.

"Promise me you'll live at the top, like you're at the bottom."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "In, English please?"

"Even though you're gonna be famous, don't let it get to your head, promise?"

"Promise."

_----xx-----x-----xx-----_

_So what did you think? reviews are greatly appreciated, or the story might just end.. oh no!_

_Do you think he will keep his promise?_

_And will he ever tell her how he feels?_

_Find out soon!_

_6 minutes- Jonas Brothers_


	4. Change

_Sorry I'm slow updating- So much college work that it's unbelievable!_

_I'm slowly going insane!_

_On the good side, I bought some awesome cowboy boots yesterday.. finishes of my Boho/Country style.. I'll be like Miss Taylor Swift!_

_-----xx------xx-----------xx-------xx-------xx----_

It was three and a half years later. Mitchie had just turned sixteen, Shane was now eighteen.

Connect 3 were on their first world tour. Sure, they had toured around America, but they had always wanted to see the world. Shane was enjoying it. He had met new girls, dated four, and realised he had more fans than he thought.

Nate actually had referred to him as a 'player.' Shane bragged about fame and stormed off video sets. He had not kept his promise.

Mitchie's mother, Connie, had met Steve, who had plans to marry her. There had always been something odd about Steve. He treated Mitchie badly, but she couldn't speak up. She never knew things would get much worse...

Mitchie

"_Shane Gray has officially become the biggest male diva in the music industry... Teen superstar, stormed off the set of the new Connect 3 music video yesterday, after finding out he had been given coffee, instead of de-caff. The tour has now ended and the boys have returned home.."_

I turned off the TV in frustration and looked up to see Steve grinning down at me.

"What?" I sighed, getting up.

He grabbed me by the arm, leaving a red ring around it. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"What the hell are you on about?" I hissed back at him, trying to break away from him.

Steve slammed me against the wall. "But you've been bad, haven't you?"

"No! Get off me!" I tried again to break free, but then watched as Steve pulled a knife out of his pocket.

This had never happened before. Sure he had beaten me, but not this bad.

I gulped as the cold blade pressed against my throat. I could feel myself shaking and my breath quickening.

Steve started to kiss me, making me feel sick. He was my mother's boyfriend, old enough to be my dad. In fact, he was soon going to be my dad.

"Please." I pleaded, but he kissed me again, his hand moving towards my jeans. He reached for the button...

"I'm home!" Mom called from the kitchen.

Steve moved away from me, hiding the knife. A tear ran down my cheek and I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. _He_ had tried to rape me.

Shane

I looked at my reflection and grinned, running a hand through my dark brown, nearly black, hair. No wonder girls couldn't resist me.

I picked up a letter that Mitchie had sent me half a year ago, when I was in England. It was the last time I had heard from her.

_Shane,_

_I've watched Hot Tunes, read the magazines. You lied to me. You promised you wouldn't change, and you have. Shane, you're an arsehole. What happened to my caring best friend?_

_I'm fine by the way. Mom might be getting married to a creep, but I'm fine._

_Mitchie_

She was right. Storming off sets, demanding ridiculous things, dating a different woman every week. I had changed. Shane Gray the arsehole.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I snapped out of "hating-Shane" time and walked over to answer it. How had someone got into the building without buzzing anyway? I just hoped it wasn't some crazy fan who had finally found my appartment.

I opened the door to see Mitchie standing there with three bags and her guitar over her shoulder. She even had a pillow and sleeping bag.

"Mitchie.. what are you-"

"Shane." She sobbed, running into my arms and nearly knocking me over. I held her tight, shutting the door behind us. What was Mitchie Torres doing in my appartment at nine-thirty at night?

She pulled back, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have come."

I took the bags away from her, throwing them down on the sofa. She placed her guitar down with them.

"Mitchie, what's happened?" I suddenly felt sick, seeing her like this. It hurt too much. Had I done this to her? I searched her hazel eyes for answers.

She looked down, hiding her face. "I... I can't say."

I took her hand and led her up the stairs of my studio flat, sitting her on my bed; afterall, her huge bags covered up the majority of my sleeping area.

"Mitchie, you're my best friend, you can tell me-"

"_Was_ your best friend." She corrected me, frowning. "You changed, Shane."

"I know.. I'm sorry." I looked down.

"Are you?" She moved my face up with her hand. "You have hurt so many people. You hurt me."

Another tear rolled down her cheek, so I carefully wiped it away.

"I know." I whispered. "And I am really sorry. To you, more than anyone else. I've hurt you and that hurts me. I... I really care about you Mitchie."

I didn't know why I found those three words so difficult to say.

"Really?" She looked up and me, her eyes watery.

"Yes." I replied, a faint smile on my face. "I would hate to lose you."

"You haven't." She half-smiled.

"Now, you know you can tell me anything. And there's too much trouble in your eyes to be caused by Shane Gray... even if I am a heart-throb."

She hit my arm, playfully. "I.. I'm scared Shane."

"Of what? Me?"

"Of him."

I guessed straight away. "Your mom's boyfriend?"

She nodded like a little child, and whispered his name. "Steve."

I took her hands in mine, rubbing circles on them, using my thumbs. "Why?"

She looked down, before looking back into my eyes. "Shane.. he.. he tried to.. rape me."

--xx---xx---x---x---x---x--x---

_WIll update soon.. when I hit 42 reviews, at least!_


	5. The First and last

_Okay, I'm in an updating mood. However, I want 50 reviews after this.. or I will be slow at updating.. well slower than usual. I just want motivation guys!_

_Only one of you has noticed the "Noughts and Crosses" sort of idea.. what can I say... I like stories about forbidden love!_

_The last chapter surprised you.. and I bet you didn't see this one coming either!_

_-----xx---------xx---------xx-------_

Mitchie

I didn't want to tell him. But then, he was my best friend. I could trust him. I just felt so dirty. It was all my fault.

I looked down, before looking back into Shane's eyes. "Shane.. he.. he tried to.. rape me."

Shane looked shocked and pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held onto him for dear life, as the final tear escaped and landed on his shoulder.

It was that moment in time that I thanked God for waterproof mascara; I already had a feeling I looked bad enough, so I would have looked much worse with mascara stains on my cheeks.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"As long as you need to." He replied, tightening his grip.

As much as I loved being in his arms, I really didn't want crushed bones. "Shane.. I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" He apologised, pulling back. I giggled at his worried expression. "What?"

"A worried expression on Shane Gray's face. It's unheard of." I smirked.

"You'd better keep that to yourself.. you might ruin my reputation."

"Ha, it's already ruined!" I giggled.

Shane's jaw dropped, playfully, making me giggle. "Don't make me tickle you! I know how much you hate it."

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged him. "I know self-defence, remember!?"

"Wouldn't I?" His fingers moved about, tickling my waist.

"Stop it!" I giggled, my whole body going into spasm. "Shane!"

Shane smirked and carried on tickling me until I fell off the bed, dragging him down with me. He fell to the ground first, making me fall on top of him.

I looked down at the boy, who I was kneeling over. "Ha! Now you're stuck!"

Shane smirked again.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I had a feeling you were the sort of person that wanted to be on top."

"Pervert." I frowned, getting off of him and sitting back down on the bed.

Shane stood up and sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

He looked worried again. Boys and their moodswings!

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Shane."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay, caring.. for being you."

I couldn't believe I had just said that. Sure, I wished we could be more than friends, but why did that word vomit have to come out so quick? Shane Gray was a hot, talented, rich superstar that could have any girl he wanted. He would _never_ pick me. I was just a friend. We were _just friends_.

Shane tilted his head and leant towards me. Automatically, I found myself doing the same thing, my head tilted the opposite way. Then before I knew what was happening, our lips met in a gentle kiss. I pulled back, unsure if this was what Shane wanted, but he followed my lips, joining them again.

He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer, his hands around my waist and mine balanced around his neck. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth and he held me tighter.

For once I felt as if maybe he wanted me. _Me_ of all people. I didn't want to tell him that he was my first and last kiss. The only person I had _ever _kissed.

I ran my hand through his straight, silky hair and kissed him back, passionately. Butterflies fluttered through me, sparks as my skin touched his. Was I kissing him right? Was I doing what I was supposed to be doing?

We fell backwards onto the bed, Shane on top of me as we made out. I was waiting for the phone to ring or someone to knock on the door and interrupt. But no one did.

I unbuttoned his purple shirt and dropped it to the ground, as we continued to kiss. Our lips seperated and he placed a trail of kisses along my neck, making me groan.

Shane pulled off my t-shirt, but as he reached to unzip my trousers, he hesistated. "Mitch.. do you really want this?"

I nodded as my heart raced and my heated blood sped around my body. "Do you want me?"

"Yes...I...I-"

I put my finger to his lips. "Not now."

I wanted nothing to ruin this moment.

_-----xx---------xx---------xx-------_

_I know they seem to be moving quickly, but things aren't as good as they seem. You see, there will be more drama ahead._

_Will Mitchie regret this?_

_Will she be Shane's first?_

_Find out soon!_


	6. Hello beautiful

_50 reviews.. wahey! Thanks guys! To be honest, if I'm not having a hectic week, the more reviews I get, the more updates you get. Basic math, so remember to review to fund this story._

_Wow, so shocked by the last chapter? I just had a vision of that happening so I can shove in some consequences._

_  
And there's a "Double Cross" by Malorie Blackman reference in here._

----xx-----xx-----xx-------xx------

Shane

I had woken up pretty early but I didn't move. I laid beside Mitchie, our legs intertwined over my bedcovers, her naked body touching mine. I didn't regret anything. I just hope she didn't either.

Mitchie's hazel eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, with a sleepy smile.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going?" I smiled back at her.

"Pretty good." She replied, moving her head to rest on my bare chest. "You don't half wear me out though!"

"I think I could probably say the same about you." I smirked, kissing her forehead. "Think all of the girls that will hate you now, for taking away my V-plate."

"What?" Her head shot up to face me. "You mean you hadn't shagged anyone before."

"No... I was waiting for the right person." I frowned, hurt. I hated that 'S' word. "So we weren't making love then?"

"That's such a girly question.." She giggled, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "And felt like making love to me."

I smiled, giving her a peck on the lips. "You know, somehow Mitch, you always end up as my first everything."

"Ditto.. my first and my last."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm the only person you've ever kissed."

She blushed, madly. "Erm.. yes..."

I opened my mouth to say something when there was an interruption.

"Yo, dude, it's us!" I heard Nate yell as the door of my appartment opened.

"Yeah, it's Jason and Nate." Jason added.

"Oh, shit." I swore under my breath, jumping up.

Mitchie bit her lip with worry, before grabbing her clothes from last night and hurrying into the bathroom, locking it behind her. I quickly slipped on my boxers and grey tracksuit bottoms, grabbing and putting on a white tank-top as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." I said running a hand through my bed-hair.

"Who's the guest?" Nate asked, nodding towards the rucksacks covering the sofa.

I moved the rucksacks to the side of the room. "Erm.. a friend."

Nate groaned. "For goodness sake, dude, I thought you'd stopped being friends with that gold-digger."

"She's not a gold-digger." I frowned. "And I will never stop being friends with her."

"That's what Jason said about Amy remember.. and look what's happened now.. she has gone and sold friggin' tissues he used on Ebay!"

"Yeah dude, she was messed up." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Look Mitchie's different okay!?"

Jason eyeballed me. "Dude, you're like glowing.. your cheeks are really red.. I haven't seen you like this."

"Where exactly is Mitchie now?" Nate asked, also eyeballing me.

"In the shower.. spending ages, as girls do." I replied, casually.

"You slept with her." Nate stated.

"What? Why do you think that?" I wasn't going to deny it; I really wasn't a good liar.

"Well you came down the stairs half-dressed and haven't even had a shower, she hurried into the shower when we arrived and all of her bags are magically down here, her sleeping bag looking untouched.. and you seem to be thinking yourself 'mr wonderful' with your glowing, rosy cheeks... Shane Gray never has pink cheeks!"

"And Shane Gray's usually still in bed, not even dressed when we come over." Jason added.

I frowned. "God, you guys know me too well."

"Look dude-"

_"I'm losing myself, trying to compete_

_With everyone else, instead of just being me."_

The song interrupted Nate's criticism. We all looked towards the top of the stairs, where the sound of a guitar and the singing was coming from. Mitchie could sing?

_"Don't know where to turn, I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways, instead of always being weak."_

Jason and I followed Nate as we walked towards the stairs.

_"__I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la"_

We all crept up the stairs and stood, silently, watching her.

"_The mirror can lie, doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile."_

She looked up and immediately stopped playing when she spotted Connect 3 standing there, spying on her. She just blushed, again, making me smile.

"Wow..well...er.." Nate seemed pretty speechless. Maybe she had finally proven to him that there was more to life than money.

"Mitch, did you write that?" I asked her.

She nodded, still blushing, as she placed my guitar on the bedroom floor; her guitar was still downstairs, untouched. "It's not that good.. and it needs work.."

"It was really good." Jason smiled at her.

"Dude, let's leave these two to 'make love' or whatever Shane calls it." Nate frowned, grabbing Jason. Just when I thought Nate might have changed...

Mitchie looked at me at frowned, thinking I had boasted to them about it.

I heard my front door close, so I sat down beside Mitchie, leaning in to kiss her. She moved backwards, making me fall on top of her on the bed.

"You told them?" She looked a little hurt. "I didn't expect you to go and boast that you've lost your virginity, Shane."

"I didn't tell them." I told her looking her right in the eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. According to Nate, I just made it extremely obvious.. you're the only person to ever make me blush, you know." I smiled down at her.

"Wow, I'm gonna be making headlines." She smirked.

"You will when you release that song." I replied, making the smile fade.

"No, Shane, I-"

I put my finger over her lips. "It's really good. I promise."

She smiled, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go.

Then her phone began to vibrate on my bedside table.

"Shift it, you." She told me, but I shook my head.

She giggled, grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Hey, mom.... Yes I'm fine.... I'm staying at Shane's for a while, okay... what!?... Are you serious!?.... erm... well I have to go... speak soon."

She hung up, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking suddenly.

"It's mom... she's marrying... _him_."

_--------xx--------------xx-----------------xx----------_

_Oh no! Connie is marrying Steve! This is not good folks!_

_I will update soon, so review, kay?_


	7. Seperation

_Okay, so here's the next chapter.. Shall update again either Saturday night or Sunday sometime.. or maybe both if I get enough reviews!_

_And I have a date tomorrow.. just shopping and cinema, but still dead nervous.. and I wanna kiss him... yes, I've kissed a guy before, but I'm still nervous, cos I've never liked anyone this much._

_Any tips?_

_------xx---------xx----------xx--------_

Mitchie

I had been staying at Shane's, over the summer holidays, for just over a week and I still couldn't believe it. So much had happened in eight days.

Firstly, I felt sick that Steve had tried to rape me, and I still had nightmares about it. I really didn't intend on _ever_ going back to my house.

I also realised I was in _love_ with Shane Gray; pop-rockstar, lead singer of Connect 3. I knew plenty of girls would claim to be in love with him, but it wasn't the same. They were obsessed. He gave me butterflies, made me ramble and say the most ridiculous things, and he sent shots of electricity through my body with every touch.

To add to that, he was my best friend. And my _first_. My first ever friend, my first hug, my first kiss, the first person to make love to me... my first _ever_ love. He was always there for me and I hoped that nothing would ever change. It would break my heart. He was the only one that gave me hope.

He gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, Steve would change and be an amazing step-dad. Maybe, I could be part of a fairytale family, with Shane always at my side. Please, God, let things change for the better.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Shane asked, turning his attention from the sparkling ocean to me.

"I'm fine." I replied, with a smile; it was genuine, as there was no where else I would rather be, than on the white, sandy, deserted beach with the boy I loved. I laid down, feeling the hot sand warm my body.

"Good." Shane smiled back, rolling on top of me, before kissing me passionately.

"Shane!" I shrieked, giggling with embarassment.

He laughed, looking around. "Mitch, this is my family's private beach.. there is no one else here!"

I frowned. "Are you sure your parents don't mind us being here?"

"Look, they are in Barbados, having a fourth honeymoon.. they won't know we were here.. besides, they are _my_ parents, so it is _my_ beach too."

I rolled my eyes. "Rich jerk."

"And don't you love it." He smirked, kissing me, so that we were making out on the beach.

Before we could get too carried away, he stood up, pulling me to my feet.

"Hey!" I frowned, wanting to lie down.

"But I'm hot." He groaned.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

"I know." He smirked, making me hit him playfully. He pulled off his shirt, so he was only wearing his red swim-shorts, before taking off my favourite black sundress.

"Excuse me." I gasped, playfully. "Pervert!"

"Am I now?" He raised an eyebrow and picked me up, carrying me over his shoulder.

I kicked at his chest. "Hey! Put me down popstar!"

"I'm not a popstar." He replied, with a laugh, walking towards the sea.

"You're in a boyband! Of course, you're a popstar!"

I shrieked as I watched his feet walk into the water, further and further, so that the water was lapping around his waist.

"Shane! Stop! Put me down!" I cried out.

"If you insist." I could tell he was smirking but the tone of his voice.

He moved me, so that I was being held in his arms. Then he threw me forward, into the sea.

"Shit!" I shrieked, landing in the cold water. "It's bloody freezing!"

I pushed my soaked hair backwards, out of my face, and looked over at Shane, who was laughing away.

"That wasn't funny!" I said, swimming over to him. "I look like a drowned rat."

"Well you're my drowned rat." He smiled at me, still standing up, so that his top-half wasn't wet.

"I will get you back for that, mister!" I said, pouncing on him. He fell backwards, losing his balance, and landing in the water.

I stood up in the water, smiling, as his hair returned to the natural-curly-state.

"Hey!" He frowned, making me giggle.

"Maybe you shouldn't have dropped me in the water then." I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm sorry." He did his puppy dog eyes, as I squatted down in the water, to keep my shoulders warm. "Let me make it up to you?"

I raised an eyebrow as he swam over, his face tilting and leaning towards mine.

I shut my eyes, before letting out a scream. Shane laughed as I opened my eyes and took the disgusting, green seaweed off of my shoulder.

"Shane Gray, you are so evil!" I shrieked, throwing it back in the sea.

"That's why you love me." He smirked.

I sat down next to Shane, that evening, leaning over him, and grabbing my guitar.

"Gonna, sing me a song?" He asked, looking hopeful.

I shook my head. "Just gonna play around with some chords."

"Oh, come on, you can sing to me." He kissed my forehead.

"Only if you sing with me." I replied, looking up at him.

"Sure." He smiled, as I began to strum some chords.

_Bang, bang, bang. _

"What the-"

"Sounds like the door." Shane replied, looking confused. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"I know you're in there, Michelle!" It was Steve. Shouting and banging on Shane's door.

"Oh god." I sighed, looking down, already feeling the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Open up, or I'll call the police."

"I'm sorry, Mitch." Shane looked at me apologetically, before opening the door.

"How are you kidnap my daughter!" Steve hissed at Shane, barging past him.

"I did not kidnap her. She came here." He replied, calmly. "She will return home when she's ready."

"She will return home _now _!" Steve shouted, grabbing me by the arm.

"Get off me!" I shrieked.

"Michelle, you are coming home NOW!" He grabbed my bags and guitar and pulled me towards the door.

"Shane!" I screamed, trying to get away from Steve, but his grip tightened.

"Michelle, we are moving. It's already been decided. And you will never see this boy _ever_ again!" He pushed me out of the door, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"But, Steve, please." Shane pleaded, taking my free hand in his, but Steve pulled me away.

Steve's eyes filled with hatred, his teeth gritted. "Come near her ever again and I will kill you.. and that's a promise."

_----------xx-------------xx------------_

_Aww no.. so what do you think will happen?_

_I'll tell you this- Mitchie is moving to Beverley Hills, California.._

_that's all I will tell!_

_And review so I update quicker!_


	8. Breathe

_So here's the next chapter.. and here comes my favourite part.. forbidden love.. and drama!_

_My date went okay.. but I wimped out of kissing him.. damn it! Although, seeing him tomorrow, so is all good._

_And keep up the reviews! I likey!_

_And sorry I keep skipping chunks of time- all the action is going to be spread over a certain amount of time._

_------------xx------------------xx----------------------xx------------------_

_1 month later..._

Mitchie

"Mitchie, first day of school! Get ready!" I heard mom shout from downstairs. I groaned, getting up.

Beverley Hills, California. My new home. Steve had a new job with plenty of income, and his family, who lived locally, had given us some money. I preferred being poor.

I slipped on my faded blue jeans and a purple smock top, running down the stairs with my rucksack.

"Morning." I faked a smile at my mother and future-stepfather.

"Good morning." Steve's smile made me feel sick.

"Honey, you really need some new jeans." My mom said with a frown, looking at my old jeans.

I shook my head. "They're fine, mom, really."

These were the jeans I had worn the first time I had made love to Shane. My _favourite _jeans, that I thought smelled just like him. There were so many happy memories in this jeans, that I couldn't bare to get rid of them.

"I'll give you a ride to school." Steve said, standing up.

"Have a good day." Mom called as we walked out to his car.

I quickly hopped inside, huddled against the closed passenger door; anything to get further away from him.

"Looking forward to a fresh new start?" Steve asked, after a few awkward moments of silence as he drove the car towards the school.

"No." I replied, bluntly, looking at the sports cars parked on the sides of the road.

"What do you want, Michelle!?" Steve hissed, keeping his eyes on the road. "I have given you a big house, with a pool might I add, new clothes.. and spent a huge amount of money on you!"

"Money doesn't buy happiness." I said, opening the door, as he pulled up at Beverley Hills High School. I slammed the door closed and walked up the driveway.

Immediately, hundreds of staring eyes fell on me, burning holes in my skin. If looks could kill...

"Hey, I'm new here." I said, with a smile, walking over to a blonde.

She looked me up and down and walked off, giggling.

"That's Tess Tyler.. TJ Tyler's daughter." A girl with ruby red hair told me, closing her newspaper.

"Really!? I love her mom!"

"But you won't love Tess.. trust me, she's a bitch." She took my hand and shook it. "I'm Abigail."

"Mitchie." I replied with a smile.

"So, you're a Sophamore, too?" She quickly checked.

"I sure am."

"Well, I'll show you around."

I still found it hard to concentrate with something else on my mind, or should I say someone? Shane Gray had taken my heart with him, and I had a feeling I was never going to get it back. I just wondered if he would reply to the letter I had sent him...

Shane

"Dude, you have mail!" Nate told me as he walked through the door of my studio flat. He threw me the letter, and sat down with his guitar. "So, when are we gonna start rehearsing?"

I frowned. "Didn't I tell you, Jase cancelled."

"What this time!?" Nate shouted, standing up.

"He's gone birdhouse shopping with his mom."

"Are you serious!? That's not a valid reason to back out of rehearsals! We have a world tour next year!"

"It's not my problem." I shrugged.

"But it is his!" Nate grabbed his guitar and stormed out of my flat, slamming the door shut. He really did have some anger issues. It was only the second rehearsal Jason had ever missed, but then again, next years tour was pretty important.

I sat down and tore open the envelope. A small identity tag fell out, onto my lap.

I smiled reading the engraved message.

_Shane,_

_You'll always have my heart,_

_Mitchie x_

Maybe she did feel the same way about me? I knew I wasn't allowed to see her ever again, but technically, writing to her wasn't seeing her. I unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Shane,_

_I hope you are well. I'm fine._

_California's lovely. It would be better if you were here with me. They always say "wish you were here" in the postcards, but it's never meant. I mean it. _

_Mom and Steve have been really busy planning their wedding, which is gonna be the 31st September. I've got a really pretty dress, but it just feels so wrong wearing it. He hasn't touched me again, so I'm hoping maybe things have changed, or maybe he's just too busy working._

_He's been buying me tons of new clothes and things, but I'm really not bothered. Money doesn't make the world go round, does it?_

_I know he aren't meant to see each other, but a letter doesn't count really. Although, I am writing this at 2am, so that Steve doesn't know. _

_Anyway, the dog tag is a little present for you, seeing as it's your birthday on Monday; the day I also start Beverly Hills High School. And I have attached a song I wrote for you._

_I really miss you, Shane. And hope to hear from you soon?_

_Of course, seeing you would be better, but I know Steve's not kidding. He would kill you if he found out. _

_Take care,_

_Mitch x_

I couldn't believe the tears welling up in my eyes as I read the letter. I loved her, but had never managed to say it. And now she was gone and I was scared. I knew things would never be the same again, and that was something I didn't want. I looked at the second piece of paper; the song she had written for me.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to leave you now, after all this time._

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no-one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, 

_And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no-one here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry , oh sorry  
Sorry, Sorry  
Sorry, Sorry,  
I'm Sorry.

A tear escaped down my cheek. Shane Gray crying. It was pretty much unheard of. I couldn't reply. I felt like my heart was shattering into thousands of little pieces. Or maybe it wasn't there at all? I put the letter and dog tag back into the envelope, and then into a draw in my kitchen.

I had another plan, and it didn't involve writing a letter.

_------------xx-----------------xx----------------_

_So, guys, what's his plan? Let me know what you think!_

_Breathe- Taylor Swift . ... (yes I did change some of the lyrics, so that it fitted better!)_

_Reviews please?_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo L_


	9. I hear it's wonderful in California

_So think you know what's gonna happen, do ya? I might surprise you..._

_And OMG- I NOW HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Yes we are official.. and I kissed him on the cheek goodbye (it's a start, and I was being called a "brainless twollop" by my mum for not doing so yesterday), and he was all shy, and didn't expect it and said "thank you."_

_Bless him! I'm over the moon right now!_

_--------xx--------------xx--------------xx--------------_

_Thursday, September 30th_

Shane

"_Hello beautiful,_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful.. in California_

_I've been missing you, it's true._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh yeah,_

_'Cause I could go across the road_

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes."_

_Friday, September 31st_

Mitchie

"Mitch, I'm getting married today!" My mom shrieked, bouncing up and down on my bed. I laughed at the sight; at least she was happy, anyway, and I knew he treated her well.. just not me.

"I know, mom." I giggled, getting out of bed.

"Come on, lazybones! Have a shower! I've had mine, but there's so much left to do!"

After my shower, I walked out in my underwear and dressing gown to see my mum still bouncing around. Abigail had also arrived; seeing as she was currently my only friend, mom had invited her to the wedding, and after my cousin had gone into labour earlier than expected, she had been asked to fill her shoes as a bridesmaid. I was, of course, the maid of honor.

"Morning, Mitch." Abigail smiled.

"Hey." I replied, smiling back at my best female friend; she was the only one I had trusted to tell about Shane, and she had been trying her hardest to take my mind off of missing him.

My grandmother walked in, kissing my mom on the cheek. "Why don't I start on your hair now, and then I can sort out the girls later?"

My mom left the room, following my Nana, with a smile on her face.

"Mitch.. I think there's something you should see..." Abigail said, opening her laptop, showing a headline.

_Tonight's Connect 3 concert has been cancelled, after Shane Gray was seen at the airport late last night. Looks like this arsehole flopstar will be losing even more fans..._

I closed the laptop. "What is he doing!? He loves his fans!"

"Maybe there's someone he loves more than his fans?" Abigail said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! No! No! We are just friends." I replied, running serum through my damp, brunette curls.

"That's why you lost your virginity to each other!" She smirked.

I blushed. "Well.. I...we...er..."

"Look, I know you like him.. and by the sounds of things, he feels the same way." She smiled. "Just tell him."

"I...I...can't." I said, looking down. "I can't see him ever again."

Abigail sighed. "Well it's gonna be tough.. but it's possible.."

"Really?" I asked, hopefully.

My friend smiled, fiddling with her red hair. "I've always loved forbidden love."

"Me too, dear." My grandmother replied, walking into the room, my mother closely behind her.

"Yes.. we were just discussing Romeo and Juliet." I lied with a smile.

"Good book." My mom said, sitting down, fixing the last hairpin into her curled bun.

We all nodded in agreement, discussing plans for the day, as the top layers of my hair were pulled back into a sparkling hair-clip, the other layers flowing in ringlets over my shoulders.

Abigail's curly red hair was gently pulled back into a loose bun, with stray curls framing her face.

Once we had done our make-up and given each other manicures, we only had to put on our dresses and we were all set to go.

I zipped up my tight, floor-length lilac dress and smiled, looking in the mirror. Not bad for Mitchie Torres.

Of course, Abigail looked gorgeous in her pale pink knee-length dress, but then she always did.

I was pretty pleased with my appearance, as it was unusual for me to look nice.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!" My mom chimed, walking over in her slim, figure-hugging white wedding gown. She looked amazing, so it was a shame all of the effort was for Steve.

"So do you, mom!" I smiled, hugging my mother.

"The groom is just about to arrive at the church, so we'd better go." The wedding planner told us, sticking her pale head around the door.

Mom took a deep breath and walked out of the door, my grandmother closely following her.

I frowned.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Abigail asked, looking worried.

"Yep." I faked a smile. "Just great."

_-------------------xx------------------------------xx-----------------------_

_So it's actually been snowing.. yay snow in england.. and more over the next two days!_

_I hope college is cancelled so I can go sledging tomorrow!_

_I will try and update tomorrow evening!_

_Reviews please!_

_Hello beautiful- Jonas Brothers_


	10. Get back

_Thanks for the reviews, and the congrats for me and my boyfriend! He is so sweet!_

_Guess what!?_

_SNOWDAY! Yes, most of the colleges and schools over here were cancelled today, because of like 3 or 4 inches of snow. Mine was still open, but hardly anyone went, so I just didn't bother. Instead, everyone ended up going sledging, having some seriously hardcore snowball fights, and me and my friend, Jade, made the hottest snowman ever.. and called him Crossiant!_

_It's meant to be pretty thick still tomorrow, so fingers crossed that I won't have to go to college again! I'd rather be out in the snow then staring out the window, listening to the most boring English teacher on the planet.. and I'm not kidding, she is dead boring!_

_So, the best snow england has seen in 20 years.. not bad, eh!?_

_And short, but 90210 is on soon!_

_-----------xx---------------------xx----------------xx-------------_

Mitchie

I took a deep breath as I walked down the isle. Everyone stood up, as my mom closely followed me, her face masked with a veil.

Steve smiled at me, wickedly. Did anyone else see that? I looked around, but everyone else was too busy looking at my mom. Great.

The only thing I was looking forward to, was having two weeks to myself, with mom and Steve on their honeymoon in the carribean! I was going to be the only one in a fairly big house, and the school was closed for the first week, due to some building works.

My mom reached the alter, standing opposite Steve, as I walked to the side and stood next to Abigail.

I bit my lip, trying to concentrate on something other than Steve; the worse stepfather ever.

Shane. That was the only other person that filled my mind. I had always hoped I would be walking down the isle, to the alter, where he would take my hand and we would get married.

What was I thinking? I was sixteen and Shane had just turned eighteen. This was not the right age to be thinking of marriage. But then again, it was happening right before my eyes; one marriage I couldn't control. Mine, I knew I could. I just had no idea if he felt the same.

"Do you, Steve Daniels take Cornelia Torres to be your wife in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" The vicar asked Steve. I tensed my hand, making Abigail grab it in comfort; of course, I had told her what Steve did to me... I had to tell someone, and Shane wasn't around anymore.

"I do." Steve smiled, looking at me, and then back to my mother. I squeezed Abigail's hand for comfort.

"And do you, Cornelia Torres, take Steve Daniels, to be your wife in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" The vicar turned to my mother.

_Please say no. Please say no. For my sake, mom, please say no._

"I do." She smiled. I suddenly felt faint. I couldn't believe it; they had been married a few months, but I still didn't actually expect her to say those two dreaded words.

They quickly switched wedding rings with each other. This was it...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.. you may kiss the bride."

I felt like I was going to throw-up as they kissed. He just made me feel so sick.

Everyone applauded, as they walked down the isle, confetti filling the air like snow on a winters day. Abigail and I closely followed, getting in the limo behind theirs.

"Mitch, everything is gonna be alright." My friend smiled, now letting go of my hand. The best man and some other relatives of mine and Steve's got into the limo with us.

"I hope so." I sighed, looking out of the window. "I really hope so."

The wedding reception was back at the hotel, and we all arrived before my mom and Steve. When they did arrive, however, everyone happily applauded, as I sighed.

We all sat around a long row of tables, in the hotel garden, where a marquee had been set up.

Then it was time for the speeches. I completely zoned out for all of them, but then Steve stood up, and he just had a negative power over me.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I do know that this is definitely the best day of my life." Whatever, jerk. "I am so lucky to be married to such a beautiful, kind woman. I love Connie very much and wish to grow old with her." Bleurgh. " And I must say, Mitchie is an amazingly talented, beautiful girl that I'm proud to have as a daughter. The two of them mean the world to me."

Everyone applauded, and the cake was cut, and they shared their first dance.

I was already on my second glass of champagne.

"Slow down, Mitch, you're performing in a minute, remember?" Abigail said, looking worried.

Ah yes, a performance. As Steve thought I was very talented and had great potential, I was indeed, performing. The perve had clearly been standing with his ear pressed to my door, or maybe even in the bathroom when I sung in the shower. I shuddered at the thought.

"Now, my beautiful daughter, Mitchie will be performing us a song scribed by herself." Steve said into the microphone.

I took to the stage, watching as Abigail started to record on her video camcorder. My stomach churned. Shane, Nate and Jason were the only people who had ever heard me sing. I couldn't do this.

I stood, frozen, looking at the audience. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Then I spotted someone familiar, standing at the back of the room. His hair was the right colour, the right style, and his body and dress-sense matched my best friend. Except for the sunglasses he was wearing, for his own protection, as well as mine. _Shane._

He smiled at me and nodded for me to start. I took a deep breath and began to play my pink acoustic guitar, a birthday present from my grandmother.

"_I won't walk away  
Like I always do  
This time  
Baby  
You're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind  
Ever since I left  
I've been a mess  
(you won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you  
Alone  
But I gotta  
Let you know_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time  
I see you  
It gets more  
And more intense_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_You were  
The only one  
I wanted  
And you were  
The first one  
I fell for  
You're the only one  
That I've  
Been needing  
And I don't want  
To be  
Lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back_

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna Get back  
Get back_

_Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

I made sure not to look at Shane for the entire song, even though it was written about him; I didn't want Steve to know he was here, as both Shane and I knew, he probably would kill him.

As much as I hoped it would never happen, I knew that if Steve had seen Shane there he would have murdered him, even though it broke the law. It was like Romeo and Juliet.

This love was forbidden.

_------------------xx-------------------------xx------------------------_

_Reviews please!_

_Might update tomorrow!_

_Get back- Demi Lovato ... and yes some lyrics were changed to fit!_


	11. Unspoken

_I can't believe it.. the snow has practically gone! So much for more snow overnight! My garden has a few patches, but about 1/4 of the snow we had yesterday!_

_Back to college for me today.. great.._

_So, thank you very much for the reviews, story+alerts, and adding to your favourites. It means a lot to me, and encourages me to continue, and update quicker, if I can. _

_  
Keep up your side of the deal, and I'll keep up mine! You rock!_

_-----------xx----------------xx---------------xx-----------_

Shane

Everyone applauded.

"Wow, Mitchie, that was amazing." Steve said, taking to the stage and hugging her. She squirmed, and walked down the steps, away from him.

I had to admit, I did agree with him for once. Mitchie had huge potential; the song-writing skills, the music.. her looks. In my eyes, she was like an angel. She was just the most beautiful person in the world.

Steve cleared his throat to stop the applause. "Now, I'm afraid Connie and I must leave you.. we have an airport to get to, and it looks like a storm's coming!"

Mitchie hugged her mom tight, saying something to her, before shaking Steve's hand. I knew she still looked scared. As Steve and Connie passed me, I hid behind a group of people.

"Ah, almost forgot one thing." Connie turned away from the crowd, holding her bouquet of flowers."Girls, are you ready?"

All the women ran into the centre of the room. I laughed as a red-head dragged Mitchie with her, as the bouquet flew into the air. Then, it landed in Mitchie's arms, which was surprising, as she hadn't even been trying to catch it. Everyone gasped.

"Not without me, you won't!" Connie smirked, before smiling and waving "Goodbye everyone, thank you for coming."

Then they were gone.

"Let's not let the party stop, people!" An elderly man shouted, as the music came back on.

Mitchie grabbed the red-head by her hand and pulled her over to me.

"Shane, I'm so pleased to see you!" Mitchie shrieked, wrapping her arms around me. I held her tightly, before pulling away, to be introduced to her friend. "This is Abigail."

I took off my sunglasses, now that the coast was clear. "Hey, I'm-"

"Shane Gray." Abigail interrupted me. "Believe me, Mitchie has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, making Mitchie blush.

"Yes." Abigail grinned. "Well, I have to go.. I've got some babysitting to do."

"You have?" Mitchie asked, looking confused.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Yes Mitch, I have! It was nice to meet you Shane."

She hugged Mitchie goodbye and disappeared.

"She seems nice." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's awesome." She took my hand. "Come on, let's go into the garden.. there's a great view of the sea!"

There was a silence as we watched the sea and the dark grey clouds above it. "Looks like Beverley Hills isn't as sunny as they say."

"I guess not." She said, looking out at the sea.

"How've you been?"

"Not bad." She said with a smile. "It's pretty nice here, I must admit.. but all the money and gifts, doesn't change the past."

"I know."

A Tim McGraw song came on, making Mitchie hum along; he was one of her favourite artists, as was I, of course!

"So, how was the service?" I was really poor at trying to make conversation.

"Pretty good.. would have been better if it was someone other than Steve that she was marrying."

"Has he-"

"No, not since that night when I ran away to yours." She interrupted, turning to face me. "I hoping he's changed, ya know?"

"Yeah, me too." I replied with a half smile.

Mitchie stopped humming as the song ended.

"You look really beautiful." I managed to say, broadening the smile on my face.

"So I don't usually then." She giggled.

"Yes, yes you do." I took her hands in mine. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

I didn't care that it sounded cliche.. it was true.

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, laughing at the next song that came on.

It was a Connect 3 song, which had been written by me.

"Did you get them to play this on purpose?" She smirked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "But, will you dance with me to it?"

She nodded, as I placed a hand on her hip, and she placed one on my shoulder. I pulled her close, locking our remaining hands together.

I quietly sang along to the music.. I sang to _her_.

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine."

Mitchie's eyes sparkled, watering a little.

"_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough."_

Then I noticed a few drops of rain beginning to fall, but Mitchie just carried on dancing with me, holding me tighter.

_"But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you."_

I slowly spun her in a circle as the rain fell heavier; we didn't care. We were too caught up in the moment, dancing around the garden of the hotel, getting soaked.

"_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_."

At the end of the song, I leant forwards and kissed her passionately, as thunder roared above us. She pulled back, looking scared as she looked up at the sky; she had always been frightened by the thunder.

I took her hand in mine. "I'll take you home?"

She smiled and nodded as we ran to my car in the parking lot.

As I unlocked the car, I noticed Mitchie humming the tune of the song we had just danced to.

"I would dance with you again, but the storm's getting worse." I said, looking up.

She climbed into the car beside me and we drove back to her house. I found myself staring at her, instead of the road, every now and then. I loved her so much, yet it was difficult to tell her.

We ran inside to shelter from the rain, her dress so wet that it was nearly see-through. I noticed her blush, when she spotted me checking out her body.

"Are you cold?" She asked, looking at me; I was pretty sure my hair was curly again and that I probably looked like a drowned rat.

"I'm fine." I replied, taking off my dripping dinner-jacket.

Mitchie took the pins out of her hair, as I followed her through the house. I found it hard not to gawp when her hair was unclipped, cascading over her bare shoulders in curls.

I took a deep breath in, and walked over, behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed the top of her head and she turned around.

"What's up with you?" She giggled, as I took her hands in mine.

"Mitchie.. I need to tell you something."

_---------------xx----------------------xx--------------------_

_Will he tell her? What do you think?_

Reviews please!

_Please be mine- Jonas Brothers_


	12. Fearless

_Will he tell her.. or won't he?_

_Let's find out, shall we!!_

_And the outfits the girls get, you can see at:_

_http:// www. polyvore. com/ its_too_late_for_you/ set?id=6297037_

_  
Remove the spaces, remember!_

_------------xx----------------------xx-------------_

Mitchie

"Mitch.. I need to tell you something."

I searched Shane's dark brown eyes for an answer, feeling worried.

"Are you.. are you okay?" I asked, nervously.

He smiled. "I'm fine.. I'm great, even."

I smiled back at him. "Shane, what is it?"

He tucked a strand of my brunette hair behind my ear. "Mitchie Torres... I... I..."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on my lips.

"I love you." He said, making my heart melt and my knees weak.

"You love me?" I checked I knew what he said, my eyes tearing up.

"I love you." He smiled, a little more confident this time.

My grin widened. "Shane Gray, I love you too!"

"Really?" He asked, his smile also growing.

"Yes!" I moved closer to him, snaking my arms around his neck. "Very much so."

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and closed the gap between our lips, kissing me passionately, as if it was the last ever kiss we would share. I unbuttoned his shirt as we moved upstairs to my bedroom. He slowly unzipped my dress, as we continued to kiss, and it slowly fell to the floor.

Despite the storm, we made love that night, and it was just as good as the first time.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of the birds outside my bedroom window. I rolled over to see Shane wasn't beside me, which made me frown. However, I found myself smiling again, when I could smell bacon and sausages.

I wrapped my duvet around my naked body and walked onto the balcony, which over-looked the sea, and my swimming pool. Today, the sky was blue and cloudless, and for the first day of October, the air was still surprisingly warm, but then, the climate was ever-changing.

Lyrics slipped into my head, suddenly piecing together.

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot."_

I thought back to last night, when I was about to get into Shane's car. I had just wanted to dance with him again, without caring about the storm that was on its way.

"_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you."_

I laughed at the way Shane had always ran his hand through his hair, and everytime it had made my heart jump like I was on a drug.

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless."_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless."_

I turned around, to see Shane standing in the balcony doorway, in his boxers, smiling back at me. Without a care in the world, I just carried on singing.

_"Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_Like the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless."_

Then I leant forwards and kissed him, pulling away early, to tease him. Shane pouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been ear-wigging." I giggled.

"Or maybe I shouldn't have done this." He held up his phone.

"You recorded it!" I gasped, covering myself up more, with the duvet.

"Only your voice.. I don't want my manager gawping over your body.. only I'm allowed to do that." He smirked.

"You can't, Shane! It's embarassing!"

"Mitch, why hide such talent? You'd be huge." He tucked my hair behind my ears and smiled. "And of course, I'd still be your number one fan."

"Always." I smiled, a little calmer now. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll e-mail it to him later, if you don't mind of course."

I pouted. "Okay.. but you owe me for recording me without my permission."

"What did you have in mind?"

I raised an eyebrow, and trailed my fingers down his chest.

He blushed. "Mitch.. I'm all out."

"Someone's not prepared." I pouted again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to react that way." He gave me a peck on the lips. "Besides, I don't want your breakfast to burn."

We walked back inside, and I put on my silk dressing gown.

"You still owe me, Mr Gray."

_-------------xx--------------------xx------------_

_Short, but then two chapters in a day isn't bad!?_

_I will update when I get 10 more reviews, folks, and when I have the time._

_I have a date tomorrow, so wish me luck.. and I want to kiss him (on the lips this time, lolz), which I've done before but I'm nervous.. any scenarios/tips, bearing in mind he's shy and I always have to make the first move!_

_Fearless- Taylor Swift .. .some words were changed_

_xoxo L_


	13. Gossip

_Sorry it's been a while.. been reading the Twilight Series.. and wow it's amazing._

_I'm about 244 pages into Breaking Dawn now._

_And I'm in love with a fictional character.. come here, Edward Cullen!_

_I think I am actually turning into a vampire: my skin is very pale and has been icey cold to touch recently, I have dark rings under my eyes (I'm not actually tired as I've slept loads), my eyes that are usually bluey-green are now a mix of navy blue and very dark emerald, my lips are very very pink._

_I'm a vampire, clearly. And Beth (who I know is reading this) is a vampwolf, as she is hot sometimes and cold the other times._

_**I Have a new Twilight Story out, called Immortal, and if you've seen the movie I would really appreciate it if you read it and left a review. It's easy to understand if you've read the books or seen the movie!**_

_So here we go..._

_And short, sorry, but Breaking Dawn is impossible to put down..And my head hurts._

_And the outfits the girls get, you can see at:_

_http:// www. polyvore. com/ its_too_late_for_you/ set?id=6297037_

_  
Remove the spaces, remember!_

--------------xx----------------------------xx-------------------

Mitchie

Shane had gone to the supermarket to pick up some 'groceries' as he had told Abigail when she had come round at lunchtime. Like me, she wasn't buying the excuse.

"You two were busy last night, I'm guessing." She raised an eyebrow and burst into giggles, as my cheeks turned crimson.

"Erm..." Was all I could say. I hardly was going to tell her about my sex life.

She tied her red curls into a bun and hopped into her red convertible. I climbed into the passengers seat.

"Think of how many girls in the world would love to be you." She smirked, driving us to the mall.

It was Tess Tyler's 'sweet 17th' the same evening, and the theme was White Luxury. Of course, I was sure she hadn't wanted to invite us, as she clearly had something against me and Abigail. In fact, I had no idea why we were going to her party. We had only been invited, as the whole of the year had; one of her mother's conditions for the party.

"Abi, why are we going to this party... I don't think you ever gave me a valid reason!" I frowned, putting on my sunglasses, feeling the wind blow freeley through my brunette hair.

"Because it's gonna be the best party you'll ever go to.. well maybe not as good as premieres and album release parties."

"I have never been to a premiere or album party..." I trailed off in thought. Maybe Shane would take me to one.. not that it mattered anyway; money was the root to all evil.

"Well for Tess' last birthday, Hanson performed.. and the goodie bags had some really expensive cosmetics!" Abigail giggled, parking in the mall car-park.

She dragged me to a department store.

"I could've just worn white shorts and a white vest top from my wardrobe." I protested, as she dragged me through Macys to the Juniors section.

"Mitchie, we're in Beverley Hills remember.." She looked at my frowning expression. "90210.. one of the richest postcodes in the world!"

"Hmph."

We walked over to a rack of fairly formal dresses. I picked out one straight away, not wanting to waste my day in the shops.. it was fairly warm outside, so I wanted to make the most of it.

Abigail picked up a dress the same colour as mine; a very pale cream, which was slightly off-white. Her dress had spaghetti straps with silver embroidery.

In the dressing room, I tried on the dress I had chosen. I really hated dresses, but this one wasn't bad. The dress was strapless, and showed off my slight clevage, ducking down in the middle of my breasts. The top of the dress was out-lined with silver embroidery and had small silver and black dimantes sewn on. It flattered my figure and made my legs look incredibly long. Perfect.

Abigail had already tried hers on and was waiting for me, a pair of golden heels in her hand, as well as the dress.

"Let's go pay." I smiled, walking towards the counter, but she stopped me.

"Shoes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I've not some perfect silver Sunrise sandals from American Eagle at home." I explained, continuing to walk towards the cashier.

She grabbed my arm. "Bikini?"

"What!?" No one said wearing a bikini at this party was part of the deal. I shook my head. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"And Tess has a huge pool.. which she will get everyone in.. somehow." Abigail dragged me towards the swimsuits.

I protested, trying to escape. "But I've never worn a bikini.. a speedo swimsuit, maybe, but not a bikini! Please Abi!"

I felt like a little kid, stomping my feet in the middle of Macys.

"You cannot wear a speedo swimsuit to a Tess Tyler party."

I frowned. "Pleeeeeeasssseeee."

Some of the other shoppers, and the shop assistants, were looking at me now, a disgusted look on their faces.

"Here." Abigail shoved a piece of white lyrcra at me.

"What's this?" I held it up, frowning.

"That is a cut-out swimsuit." She explained.

I held it up. "There isn't enough of it to be a swimsuit."

"It will give you curves.. and there's more of it than a bikini." She rolled her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the eye-rolling?"

"Mitch, why do you always try and cover yourself up?"

I shrugged. "Insecurities."

"You have an _amazing_ figure."

"Meh." I stuck out my tongue in protest, as she grabbed herself a white bikni with very fine silver embroidery.

I looked down at my swimsuit. "Isn't this gonna get all see-through?"

"If it was from Walmart than yes, probably.." She laughed. "It's Macys, Mitch! Trust the shop.. there are enough layers and stuff that no one will see anything.. and for your comfort, the top is padded."

I blushed, folding my arms across my fairly flat-chest.

Abigail smirked as we walked towards the cashier. "I love how you want to cover yourself up at this convinient moment of time."

I looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Just twelve hours ago, you were having your clothes ripped off by a famous rockstar." She giggled, and I blushed again.

The female cashier eye-balled me, suspiciously, so I decided to go along with it.

"He's good you know.. any girl is lucky to have him."

Abigail glanced at the cashier as she served me, biting her bottom lip to hold in the laughter, but she continued to play along. "And you took his virginity too."

"Sure did." I smirked. "He's gorgeous, talented and wait... he's all mine."

The cashier turned bright crimson, obviously wondering who we were talking about. I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of knowing. I knew, right now, she was bursting to find out who we were talking about. Beverley Hills' folks just loved gossip.

"I thought I'd find you two in here." A familiar voice said.

"Hey Shane." Abigail smiled, as I handed the cashier my money.

She gasped, with delight, but I didn't.

I turned around and stared at him in horror. Sure, it was fun... but the fun had disappeared when the cat was let out of the bag...

_-----------xx-----------------xx----------------_

_Dun dun dun!_

_What will happen now?_

_Stay tuned!_

_Reviews please!_

And check out my Twilight story, Immortal!


	14. The End

_Okay so it's been forever since I updated. I was kinda neglecting the story, but Bethy begged me to finish it.._

_So last chapter._

_And check out "The Middle" my other camp rock fanfic and "Conflict" my princess protection and camp rock crossover.. please.. pretty please.._

----------xx-------------xx--------------

Shane

By the troubled look on Mitchie's face, I knew something was wrong.

The assistant counted out the change slowly, whilst dialling a number. "Perfect."

She grinned a grin I knew too well. I had a name for girls like her; Video girls.

I put on some sunglasses and grabbed Mitchie's hand. "I think that's the time to go."

"So do I." Abigail said, as she snatched the change from the assistant's hand. Then we ran. We didn't stop until we were in the car, speeding back towards Mitchie's house.

"Shane, are you ashamed of me?" Mitchie asked as we walked up her driveway, after Abigail had dropped us off.

"Of course not." I shook my head as we walked into her house. "But we both know your stepdad finding out I'm here won't do you any good."

"You're right about that." Steve was standing in the living room his arms folded.

"You're.. you're early." Mitchie stuttered.

"Your mom went to get some groceries.. we only came back cos she was worried about you." Steve hissed. "She had the right to be worried."

I felt sick at the sight of him. Pervert. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A knife.

"Shit, Mitchie, run!" I screamed at my girlfriend.

"NO!" She shrieked back as Steve walked towards me. "This isn't Shane's fault, please!"

"Mitchie I said run!" I screamed even louder at her.

Tears ran down her cheeks. I wanted to hold her tight and say things would be fine, but it didn't seem that way.

Steve lunged towards me and Mitchie dove in the way. The knife dug deep into her stomach.

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing her and she fell backwards, shrieking with pain.

"I warned you!" Steve hissed. He grabbed his car keys and ran out to his car, driving away.

"Mitch!" I grabbed a cloth and pressed it against her wound. She was as white as a ghost as the blood poured out.

I grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance, before turning my attention back to her.

"Everything's gonna be okay.. I promise you. " I told her as she sobbed. "Try not to cry.. please Mitch."

"Shane.. I... I love you."

"I love you too." I wiped away her tears before returning to apply pressure to her wound.

Her lip began to tremble as she looked up at me. "Please.. you have to keep my mom safe."

"Don't talk like that." I told her, my heart racing. I felt like I was going to vomit. "You're gonna be fine."

"Shane, I'm weak. I feel so tired."

"Stay awake, please Mitchie." I begged her, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I can't Shane. I love you." She closed her eyes.

"Mitchie!" I kissed her forehead and cradled her. "Please Mitchie, wake up!"

My heart tore in two. _Mitchie..._

Her breathing stopped as did her heart. I swear that's the real moment I died too. I couldn't take it. I was angry and hurt.

My best friend. My girlfriend. My favourite person in the whole wide world. I couldn't let her face this alone.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another knife before returning to her side.

"I love you Mitchie." I whispered, holding her hand in mine. I moved her hand so that she stabbed me directly in the heart and then in the stomach.

Blood poured out of my wounds and I collapsed beside her.

The world was spinning. I watched her pale body lie still beside mine. _Not long now my love... the pain will go away._

I winced, ripping the knife out of my second wound. More blood trickled out and I felt even weaker than before.

I never would have believed our story would have ended up like Romeo and Juliet's love story.

Forbidden to see each other and dying beside the girl I loved.

I had never thought about how I would die before, but dying with the one I loved seemed like a good place to go.

My eyes closed and everything stopped.

_I love you forever, Mitchie Torres..._

_----------------------------xx---------------------xx----------------------------_

_Sorry if you cried at that! I did whilst typing!_

_I just always do happy endings.. in a way it is.. I guess.._

_Well read my other fanfics for more Smitchie.._

_Over and out,_

_xoxo L_


End file.
